Come What May
by Rosaline O. Porshe
Summary: Blaine transfers to McKinley to save his and Kurt's relationship...FLUFF...Something random I came up with...PLEASE READ I suck at summaries
1. I Love You Too Much To Let You Go

***If you are reading this, I will warn you this will mostly be Klaine-centric. There will be some Finchel if this story continues, and DRAMA, but not in this part! Read, Review, and let me know whether or not to continue! Love all of my readers thanks! -Rosaline***

* * *

><p>To say the distance was wearing on Kurt and Blaine's relationship ever since Kurt had transferred back to McKinley would be an understatement. A HUGE understatement.<p>

Things were good at first, and Blaine's serenade to Kurt at his school made his heart melt. But with homework, and late rehearsals, the communication started to dwindle. Then when they would talk, arguments would break out.

Kurt sat in glee, melancholy. Mercedes knew Kurt was in love, and the fact that things with Blaine were turning sour was killing Kurt slowly. He didn't even fight Karofsky anymore. But that was before Blaine walked into the choir room, sat down next to Kurt and kissed him soundly. On the lips.

Kurt's eyes went wide. "Wh-wha," Kurt stuttered.

"Being at Dalton made you unhappy, so you transferred back here," Blaine began rather loudly, "But being at Dalton without you made both of us unhappy. So I transferred."

"Let me get this straight."vKurt began, eyes wide, "You transferred here despite the bullying that will NO DOUBT ensue, just to salvage our relationship?"

"That sounds about right. Kurt, I care you too much to let this fall apart because of distance. I'm even joining glee. And before you say anything else, Mr. Shuester is here so I'm going to audition. Oh, and the song I chose, well, it's a duet. But even though technically I will be singing to Rachel, well, just listen."

He cued up the music.

"Never knew I could feel like this  
>Like I've never seen the sky before<br>Want to vanish inside your kiss  
>Everyday I love you more and more<br>Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
>Telling me to give you everything<br>Seasons may change winter to spring  
>But I love you until the end of time<p>

Come what may, come what may  
>I will love you until my dying day" Blaine sang with so much passion. Kurt was blushing.<p>

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
>Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace" Rachel really did have a beautiful voice, and Kurt could tell how much she was still hurting over Finn.<p>

"Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste" They sang together, thoug Kurt understood what Blaine as saying. Blaine was the reason Kurt got up in rhe morning.  
>"It all revolves around you," Rachel broke through.<p>

"And there's no mountain too high no river too wide  
>Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side<br>Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide" Their voices blended perfectly, it really was a good audition song. Finn was going to have run for his money on leads and duets.

"But I love you," Blaine sang straight to Kurt catching him totally off guard.

"But I love you, until the end-" Rachel sang as she overlapped Blaine.

"Until the end of time," Blaine's voice overlapped hers just as Rachel's had just done.

"Come what may, come what may  
>I will love you until my dying day<br>Oh come what may, come what may  
>I will love you" They sang together flawlessly, looking at each other, with Blaine a slight glance at Kurt, trying to reach him and explain.<p>

"I will love you,

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place..." Rachel sang with a quiet passion.

"Come what may, come what may  
>I will love you until my dying day." The song ended. The two close. They broke away and sat down during the applause.<p>

"Thanks Rachel. I couldn't have done this with anyone else." Blaine whispered.

"It was no problem. You make Kurt so happy. Though, anything you would have chosen would have been wondrous, I'm sure." Rachel spoke before sitting down in a corner by herself.

Blaine sat down and Kurt whispered in his ear, "I love you too." Blaine looked over, a huge smile on his face. So he kissed him. Right there. In front of everyone. But he didn't care. All Blaine needed was Kurt, and all Kurt needed was Blaine. Without the other there was a hole, and that just was not acceptable.

* * *

><p>***So, I tried to end things happily. Shall I continue? This can work as a one shot, but if I were to continue, there would be more fluff, of course, but trouble for Blaine and Kurt with homophobes, and Rachel needs a resolution as her being lonely is just not acceptable, and NATIONALS! Finn and Blaine battle it out for leads…what do you think? Review, and if you all wish for a continuation, you shall receive one! Thanks for reading, Rosaline ***<p> 


	2. This Is A Horrible, Terrible Idea

***Chapter 2 is UP! So I haven't gotten quite the response I am looking for yet, so I need a favor from those who are reading…SPREAD THE WORD! :) I love you all so much for reading my work! Please review so I know what everyone thinks of this! One other warning…This will mostly be my own imagination so scratch the end of the season for this and I Lauren is a non-entity, because I will be doing this my way. Read and review PLEASE! Love you all! Read and review :) I own nothing sadly. :( -Rosaline***

* * *

><p>After Blaine finished his song with Rachel everyone clapped. No one could deny that Blaine was fantastic and when the two of them sang together, magic appeared. Almost like when Rachel and Finn sang together.<p>

Mr. Shue stood up and took control of the room. "Thank you, Blaine. That was fantastic and I think you are a great addition to New Directions. Now, Nationals is in a month and a half and we need to start preparing!"

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Mr. Shue continued, "Now, Nationals is really important, and it's in New York this year. We will need to raise money to get there, and we need to come up with our soloists and set list. This time I won't just be handing over the solos. This is too important."

Murmurs of how Mr. Shuester would give out solos spread throughout the room. Finn spoke up, "I think Rachel and I should do a duet." Quinn glared at Finn. Rachel's eyes went wide, and silence spread throughout the room.

"That will be taken in to account, Finn." Mr. Shue tried to recover, "However, I will be doing this differently. You will have an assignment each week, so six assignments. There will be at least two duets, but a lot of solo-centric things. I will keep my eyes peeled, then when we get to New York, the soloists will work for the week in perfecting the set list."

Quinn asked, "Two songs I assume?"

"No, actually. The competition will be split up over an entire week. We will be getting there a week in advance. The first day, the teams are honed down to 25. Then, to 10, to 3, and finally, to 2. It seems long and drawn out, I know. However, it is to ensure that we aren't cutting any talent that doesn't deserve to be cut. Guys, this will work in our favor."

"Then how many songs?" Mercedes spoke up.

"This is where it gets a little tricky. For the first and second days, there will be two songs. For the third, three. Then, for the last two days, there will be five. Each day has a theme we need to abide by. They also decide how many solos, duets and group numbers there will be to keep it fair. Bur right now, I don't want you to worry. Not until we get closer."

Rachel did the math in her head. "Mr. Shuester, that's SEVENTEEN songs. How are we supposed to keep up? No one can sing all that. Our vocal chords-"

"I understand your worry. That's another reason for themes. One person isn't forced to do all the singing. You showcase the best talent for the particular theme, which brings me to this week's assignment. I will be choosing your songs for you."

Confusion spread throughout the room. "We have six weeks. This week, I will pick songs I think you should sing, or maybe a duet to get all of the unresolved feelings out of the air so we can really focus on Nationals. Some of you will be singing two or three songs, some none. I really want you to get a feel for what it's going to be like. I posted the list just outside the choir room. Get ready, guys. Things are just going to get tougher from here on in. You're dismissed."

Everyone looked nervously at each other. Rachel was the first to get up and walk out of the room. Kurt and Blaine followed. Soon everyone was up and out the door looking at the list. There were only four people chosen. FOUR. Everyone who wasn't chosen felt cheated.

_**Duets:**_

_**Finn & Rachel: Breakeven (The Script)**_

_**Quinn & Rachel: What Is This Feeling? (Wicked)**_

_**Quinn and Puck: **_Strangers (Martina McBride)_****_

_**Solos:**_

_**Finn: Something In the Way She Moves (James Taylor)**_

_**Quinn: Cold Day In July**_

_**Those not included have a reprieve for this week. If you do want to perform, speak to me. It must be approved. This will NOT be used to tease fellow members. Get ready for next week. Good Luck everyone.**_

Rachel, Finn, Quinn, and Puck, all stepped away from the list numb. These were songs dealing with intimate feelings none of the teenagers wanted to deal with. Rachel was the first to speak. "Well, I suppose we should just get it over with. Why don't the four of us go to Quinn's house? We can work in groups on our numbers and keep an eye on each other as I'm sure Quinn will want to keep an eye on Finn and I, and Finn on Quinn."

"That's the best idea you've had all day Berry." Quinn said with a glare. They all walked out together, unease filling the air.

Kurt and Blaine looked to each other after looking at the list. They both shrugged. Not a huge deal. It was reprieve before the really hard work started. "You want to come over?" Kurt asked as they walked back to the choir room to grab their things.

"Sorry, but I got to get home. You know my parents. Maybe tomorrow?" Blaine said with a sigh.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you later. Love you." Kurt said before kissing him and walking out of the room.

"Love you too." Blaine said with a smile as Kurt walked out of the room. He could get used to this.

"Blaine," Blaine was yanked out of his thoughts as Mr. Shue called after him. "Hey, if I had known you were transferring, you would have been on the list. Why don't you do a solo, and pair up with Rachel for a duet. I'd really like to see what you can do."

Blaine was a little dumbfounded. Usually when people complimented him, they wanted something. An in to the Warblers. To psych him out before a competition. Or just being plain smug. But this man, he meant it. He believed in him.

"Uh, um," Blaine stuttered before finding coherent words, "Yeah, I'll call Rachel up when I get home. Any thoughts?"

Mr. Shue gave him a smile, it was reassuring for Blaine. "Stretch yourself. The duet you did with Kurt at Regional's was fantastic." And with that Mr. Shuester was gone. Blaine hit the lights and closed the door on his way out, being the last to leave.

When he got home, he called Rachel. He could hear screaming in the background, and quite honestly, it frightened him. He thought she came from a better, happier, family.

"Hey Rachel, what's up?"

"I'm about to pull my hair out!" She yelled. Blaine was taken aback but continued.

"Well, what's wrong?"

"Quinn is screaming at me," He could hear through the phone, 'Get back over here! I'm not done with you!'; "And Puck and Finn are screaming and shoving at each other. This was one of Mr. Shue's worst ideas to date! Would you SHUT UP YOU HEARLTESS HARPY?" Rachel screamed at Quinn while on the phone.

"Well then," Blaine continued, but was cut off by Rachel.

"OH MY FREAKING CHEESUS! DO YOU JUST NEED TO HEAR THE SOUND OF YOUR VOICE EVERY SINGLE SECOND OF THE FREAKING DAY YOU EVIL SUCCUBUS? Sorry, Blaine, talking to Quinn not you. What do you need? SHUT THE HELL UP FOR TEN SECONDS PLEASE!"

"Do you want to just come over here? I can probably explain better that way." Blaine said quickly, trying to find the best way to get Rachel out of her current situation.

Rachel gave an exasperated sigh, before saying quickly and matter-of-factly, "I'm on my way. I'M LEAVING YOU EVIL, POSSESSED,-" Then Blaine hung up the phone before hearing anymore.

Blaine's doorbell rang an hour later, with an exceptionally frazzled Rachel Berry standing there. "Please tell me you have water." She said hoarsely.

"I kind of figured you would want something, what with all the screaming, so," Blaine's hand swooped over the array of drinks he had out by his piano.

"Oh, thank Cheesus!" She said exasperatedly. "I swear to Cheesus, they're all insane."

"What happened?" Blaine asked, genuinely curious. "I've never heard you speak like that directly to someone."

Rachel gave a frustrated sigh and rolled her eyes, "Well, Finn and I went off to work on our song, and Noah and Quinn on theirs. After about a half hour, things were going well. I mean they were intense, especially for Finn and I, but we had gotten our songs down and we were ready for tomorrow. Well, needless to say, Quinn did NOT like the way Finn was looking at me. We both saw the longing, and it didn't help that I had the same look in my eyes as well."

"So then what happened?"

"Well, if you recall the list, there was still a duet for Quinn and I to accomplish."

"What is This Feeling."

"That's the one. I suggested we take a break. Finn and Noah agreed. We ALL saw the murderous look in Quinn's eye, but she was relentless. We made it through twice. That's when all the yelling started. Quinn still seeing that look in Finn's eye started yelling at him. When I started defending Finn, she went off on me. We all know how I feel about Quinn. Finn stood up for me, Noah stood up for Quinn, and THAT'S when things got really ugly."

"That's when I came in."

"No, Finn and Noah started shoving and yelling at each other. Quinn, being too involved with herself to notice, and I too concerned with my life, kept yelling at her. It just kept escalating until we all burst. THAT'S when you called. I was about ready to rip my hair out. Maybe pull a Britney Spears on everyone. I can't explain what happens when I get around Quinn. I see red. I can't help it."

"Loathing." Blaine began.

"Unadulterated LOATHING." Rachel continued.

"And you will be loathing for forever," Blaine said matter-of-factly.

"Loathing truly, deeply," Rachel copied him, with a gleam of mischief in her eye.

Then the two sung out the end, "Loathing her, your whole life LONG!" The two teens doubled over in laughter, at the cheesiness of what they had sung, and the insanity of what Rachel had just gone through.

When they began to breathe again, Rachel asked, "So, you called me over here for a reason I presume?"

Blaine looked confused then remembered his original purpose for calling Rachel. "Right, well Mr. Shue wants us to do a duet. He also wants me to do a solo. I think he is going to have me sing at Nationals."

"If you want that solo, you have to stretch. We are the underdogs, Blaine." Suddenly, a wicked idea popped into Rachel's mind. It was just crazy and bad enough it would be perfect. If they could just execute it.

Blaine saw the look. Something told him he wasn't going to like it. "Rachel,"

"I know what we are going to do."

"Rachel, please, whatever it is-"

"High."

"No."

"School."

"Cheesus, please save me."

"Musical."

"Know I know you've lost it."

* * *

><p>***Thoughts? Ok,so, HSM is REALLY insane, BUT (yes, there is a but) it will be quick and painless, and there will be none of this madness at Nationals. PINKY PROMISE! I really was able to just pull this out. I am really happy with it! Chapter 3: Rachel's insanity, and the first week's assignments. Blaine and Kurt's date possibly at Kurt's house. I haven't quite decided yet. Read and Review PLEASE! Love to all my Readers and Reviewers! –Rosaline***<p> 


	3. You'll Be In My Heart

***So, for those of you worried about HSM being in the final Nationals set list, HAVE NO FEAR. I would NEVER do that. As one of my readers put it, they would place 50th if they did. No, I have the entire set list for Nationals planned out, and there is NO HSM. So, now that we have put aside any fears, CHAPTER THREE! :) I own nothing :( Read and Review please! Reviews are love! :) –Rosaline***

* * *

><p>Rachel and Blaine worked happily late into the night, completely forgetting their homework. Granted, the whole High School Musical idea had taken a good hour and a half of convincing, but once Rachel got them started, Blaine realized what a good idea it was. He was actually feeling confident about performing the song. Then his parents came home.<p>

Rachel and Blaine were working out the last of the choreography when Mr. Anderson walked through the door around ten. He took one look and scoffed. Rachel looked to Blaine for an explanation, but he just signaled her to keep working.

So work they did. They got another fifteen minutes of work in. It was awkward as Mr. Anderson was staring when he finally laughed and began to walk out of the room. Rachel looked to Blaine and silently told him to just keep working, but Blaine had had enough of his father's dismissive scoffs, laughs, and disappointed sighs.

"What?" Blaine began quite shortly, "What did I do this time that was just so. DAMN. Funny?" Rachel put her hand on Blaine's shoulder but he just shrugged it off as Mr. Anderson continued to laugh.

"I just thought it was funny you were dancing with a GIRL. I thought you preferred FAGS." The last word came out malevolently. Rachel saw Blaine's face go red and tried to quickly diffuse the situation.

"We were practicing for glee club. National's is in a month and a half."

Mr. Anderson finally acknowledged Rachel's presence and continued on with his superior air, "I've never heard you refer to the Warblers as glee club. And here I thought your gay club lost at Regional's because of you and the other fag.

Rachel knew that would be it. Blaine was very protective of Kurt. He cared more about his well being than his own. Blaine saw red.

Surprisingly, he started quiet. "First off," he began, a murderous tone filling the room, "NEW DIRETIONS is going to Nationals. Second, I transferred. YOU would know that if you listened to a SINGLE WORD I SAID." Now Blaine lost it, Rachel sinking further and further back towards the wall. "AND THIRD, KURT, HIS NAME IS KURT, IS NOT A FAG. I AM NOT A FAG. AND IF YOU EVER EVEN DARE TO CALL KURT A FAG AGAIN, YOU WILL REGRET IT."

All went quiet. Mrs. Anderson was standing on the stairs to the upper level, Rachel, backed against a wall, and Blaine and his father in a standoff in the middle. Mrs. Anderson knew this day would come. She did. She just didn't want to face it.

Mr. Anderson was staring at the pristine white marble of the floor and back to his son while contemplating what to do next. Finally he spoke in a low, angry voice. "You have no right to speak to me that way. FAG."

"Go to hell."

Mr. Anderson had a fury in his eyes that was unparallel to anything Rachel, Blaine, nor Mrs. Anderson had ever seen before. He lunged at his son and smacked him across the face. When Blaine raised his fist to defend himself, his father kicked his knees in while at the same time punching him in the jaw as Blaine fell to the floor. Rachel was crying. Mrs. Anderson was crying as she ushered Rachel to her son's room in the basement. As she pulled her down the stairs before closing the door she whispered, "Take my baby away from here." The last image she saw, Blaine being held by his hair, his head being repeatedly smashed into the pristine white marble flooring, his blood staining the floor.

Rachel didn't know how long she was crying, waiting for Blaine. She didn't know exactly when she decided to call the only person she trusted. The phone rang a few times before the person picked up. "Hello? Rach, it's like midni- wait, what's wrong?"

All Rachel could do was cry. "Rach, where are you? I'm coming to get you." Finn spoke quickly into the phone as he was now very alert.

"No, no you can't come and get me. Just, just tell me it's going to be alright. Everything will work out." She sobbed into the phone.

"Rachel, are ok?"

"Yes, I'm FINE! Just say it. Please."

There was silence as Finn pondered this. Finally he spoke. "Shh, shh, it's going to be alright. Everything will work out. Shh, shh. Don't worry. Everything's ok." Rachel heard the door open as she began to calm down.

"I have to go." And with that she hung up and Blaine was flung down his stairs, Rachel running to catch him so he wouldn't be hurt more.

It wasn't pretty. His face was cut, bruised, and bloody. The rest of his body bruised and swollen. It took everything in Rachel not to start sobbing again. Rachel carried him to his bed and laid him down. She began to walk to the bathroom to grab a washcloth when Blaine mumbled.

"What? What is it Blaine?" Rachel asked with concern.

"Grab my, grab my, suitcases and, and p-p-pack everything you can into them. W-w-we're l-l-l-leaving." And his head fell back into his pillow. Rachel understood now what Mrs. Anderson had said to Rachel. Why she had put her down her here instead of taking her out the front door. She couldn't rescue her son. It was up to Rachel.

Rachel got determined really fast. She began packing furiously. Soon, all of his suitcases were filled. Now she just had to get them and Blaine to her car. She looked over at him, his breathing slow and labored.

"Blaine, how do I get you out of here?" She prayed he would be at least that coherent.

"The, the, bookcase." Rachel looked at the bookcase. Maybe he wouldn't be of much help. "Behind it."

Rachel moved to the bookcase and tried moving it. No luck. So she pushed. And kept pushing. She wasn't strong enough. Her last ditch effort? She took all of the books out of the bookcase and then pushed again. It budged. So she just kept pushing until a door was revealed. She turned the handle and it swung open, no problem.

She stepped into the cool night air and ran to her car and unlocked it. She left the passenger door open with the light off so as not to alert Mr. Anderson. She ran back and got Blaine. "Blaine, Blaine, I did it. I'm going to get you out of here." She picked him up (Barely) and got him to the car and buckled him in. she opened the trunk and ran back. She was so close. She came back with two of four suitcases and threw them into the trunk. She ran back and as she ran out the last time, she could have sworn she heard movement upstairs. They must have heard her. She closed the door locking it on her way out. She had to move fast. She threw the suitcases in her back seat slammed the trunk and the door shut. Rachel jumped into the driver's seat and threw the car into reverse. Mr. Anderson was coming outside. But he was too late. Rachel, Blaine, and his many suitcases were gone. She hopped on the interstate and went the one place Mr. Anderson wouldn't go. She drove an hour and a half to Carmel.

She pulled into a motel and bought a one night stay. She pulled Blaine into the dingy room and laid him down. Rachel had to think. What would their next move be? She couldn't take him back to Lima. Not tonight. She called Finn.

He picked up on the first ring. "Rachel! What the hell happened?"

"Finn, I need you to listen carefully. Grab your duffel and fill it with all of the medical supplies you can find. I'm in the Sleep-Eazy Motel in Carmel. Room 102. You need to book it out here. This last part is the most important. DO NOT TELL ANYONE. Do you understand me?"

Silence. Finally she got a response. "I've got the stuff. I'm on my way. Are you ok?"

"Emotionally? No. Physically? Yes. Just get out here please."

"I'm on my way."

An hour later, there was a pound at the door of Rachel and Blaine's room. It caused not only Rachel, but Blaine to jump. She had managed to clean off most of the blood but she needed medical supplies.

She looked through the peep hole. It was Finn. She opened the door and Finn threw his arms around her. "Thank CHEESUS you're alright!" When he finally let go, he saw Blaine in the bed. "Oh my Cheesus. What happened?" He rushed to Blaine with his duffel.

"His father. We packed his things and ran. I figured he wouldn't look in Carmel. Finn, I need you to take us home," Rachel stated as she began bandaging and applying various creams, gauze and tape to Blaine's face and body.

"Why can't you drive?"

"Mr. Anderson knows my car. Here are my keys. While I'm finishing this you are going out to my car and grabbing everything out of there and putting it in your truck, ok?" Finn's response was to get up and start his task.

Rachel looked at Blaine sadly as she continued to bandage her friend. "I'm so sorry."

Rachel looked at Blaine who had finally spoken. "Blaine, this is NOT your fault."

"If I had just shut up. If I hadn't-"

"Blaine, your father is despicable. You were standing up for yourself, and for Kurt. That's admirable, and you did certainly NOT deserve to be beaten half to death over it."

Blaine stayed silent for a moment before asking, "Where am I going to go?"

"Kurt's?" Rachel offered.

"No, it's too dangerous for him. And for me."

"Well, stay still, well as I was saying, you could stay with me. Your father wouldn't expect it at all."

"Thank you, Rachel but really-"

"I insist."

"Thank you. You're like the sister I never had."

"I aim to please." Finn walked in the room then as Rachel was finishing patching Blaine up.

"Everything is packed. Rachel here are your keys. I checked you out."

"Thank you, Finn. Blaine, take two of these." Blaine took the medication Rachel offered, and downed it in no time at all. "Alright, I think we are ready to go."

"Where am I taking you two?"

"My house, Finn."

The car ride home was silent. The interstate was empty, so the three made it to Rachel's house in forty minutes, easy. They took everything out of Finn's truck and brought it into the house quietly. They laid Blaine on Rachel's bed where he happily fell asleep, against the protesting Rachel put up.

Rachel walked Finn out to his car, the discomfort and unease salient. Rachel looked up to her only love with sad, tired, eyes. They both looked at each other regretfully, wishing first semester had never happened. Wishing Finn wasn't with Quinn.

"Thank you, Finn. I didn't know who to call. Anyone else probably would have thought I was just being dramatic. And Kurt, well, he wouldn't have been much help."

"Rachel, the second I heard you crying, I would have done anything to make you feel better."

"Thank you. You can't tell anyone. Not even Kurt. If we aren't at school, you have to act normally. No one can know."

"I get it. Goodnight Rachel." Finn brought her in for a warm, reassuring hug. When they looked up at each other, he leaned in and brought her in for a short, sweet kiss. They looked at each other and parted. Finn drove away, and Rachel went to bed.

How would she explain this to anyone? For the moment she couldn't worry. She could barely keep her eyes open. Rachel would decide tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow would be nice…

'_Ain't, nothing gunna break my stride, ain't nothing gunna hold me down oh-'_ BANG!

Rachel rolled over as she turned her alarm clock off and looked at the time. Six AM. It couldn't be. She had literally JUST fallen asleep. Then she did the math. It had been about two thirty when Rachel had fallen asleep, so that would mean…three and a half hours of sleep. Wonderful.

Still, Rachel got up and dressed, quietly, so as not to wake Blaine and trudged downstairs where her fathers were waiting looking extremely cross. "Where were you last night young lady? We were scared out of our minds!"

Rachel gave daddy an exhausted look and started explaining, "Listen,"

"And would you like to explain why there is a BOY sleeping with you in your bed?" Dad yelled, his face turning red.

"Daddy please be quiet and listen to what I have to say. I have a good explanation as to why I didn't come home until two AM." Rachel said in an angry whisper. When she was sure they wouldn't interrupt her, she began her story.

"His father did that to him? Because he's gay?" Daddy whispered when Rachel had finally finished. "That's horrible. Rachel, what you did is very brave. I am so proud of you."

Dad finally came out of his stupor and said confidently, "Blaine can stay here for as long as he needs to. It's a safe haven here."

"Thank you, dad. There's one other thing though…Um, my car? It's still at the Sleep-Eazy motel. I didn't want to drive it back here. Just to be safe."

"We will call a tow truck and get it for you. Take my car." Dad said. Without warning, Blaine came awfully chipper down the stairs. Acting like nothing had happened, while still moving slowly due to the pain in his head.

"Alright, let's go to school Rach."

Rachel looked at him incredulously. Her father's extremely confused. "Uh, no. I'M going to school. YOU are staying home. You're in no condition to go out."

"Rachel," Blaine said adamantly, "Everyone will know something is up if I'm not at school. I can't worry Kurt."

"Kurt will be worried enough if he sees you like that!" Rachel said stubbornly.

"Reapply my bandages, and then put make up on over it."

Rachel looked at him blankly. "No."

"Yes."

"Blaine, last night you said and I quote, 'You're like the sister I never had.' As your sister, I look out for your well being, and going to school is NOT in your best interests."

"Well, TOUGH. I am going to school with or without you. Makeup or no makeup. Bandages or no bandages. And do you know who is going to get yelled at the minute Kurt finds out HE wasn't the one you called when all this went down? YOU." Blaine threatened. Rachel looked at him with anger and disbelief.

"You wouldn't."

"I can, will, and would." He enunciated. "However, were you to make me look normal, and allow me to go to school, all of this would just disappear."

Rachel pondered this for a minute; her father's holding back laughter at the scene playing out before them.

"You have no shame." She hissed as she got up and went up the stairs to prepare Blaine for his second day of school.

It took Rachel a good forty five minutes to make Blaine look acceptable. They missed before school glee rehearsal, and were running to their first period class. Blaine did well considering the beating he had taken last night. No one suspected anything had happened.

That was until glee.

"Alright," Mr. Shue began as he walked in the choir room for rehearsal, "Who is ready to perform?"

Blaine looked up and said brightly, "Rachel and I are!"

"No we aren't." Rachel lied quickly. "The steps aren't one hundred percent yet." Rachel glared at Blaine.

"Yes they are." Blaine fired back.

"No, they're not. You aren't ready."

"Yes. I am."

"No."

"Yes."

Kurt watched this happen thinking it was funny. "You two act like an old married couple." He joked. Rachel and Blaine both glared.

"You are in no shape,"

"Yes I AM. I will be FINE. Right KURT?"

Rachel glared at Blaine knowing the silent threat as Kurt stammered, "I suppose."

"No shame."Rachel whispered as they walked up to the center of the room and cued Brad.

The music filled the room as Rachel dropped her anger and sang.

"_**Take my hand, take a breath."**_ They began to waltz, and did so throughout the entire song, adding in beautiful moves. They smiled sweetly throughout the whole song, just trying to lose themselves it the moment.  
><em><strong>"Pull me close and take one step<br>Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
>And let the music be your guide."<strong>_

"Won't you promise me,"

"_**Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget,"**_

"_**We'll keep" **_

"_**Dancing to keep dancing wherever we go next,**_

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do<br>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
>So can I have this dance"<p>

"_**Can I have this dance"**_

"_**Can I have this dance"**_

"Take my hand, I'll take the lead,"

__Blaine sang as they let go and he held her hand as he brought her back for a simple waltz.

"_**And every turn will be safe with me  
>Don't be afraid, afraid to fall<br>You know I'll catch you threw it all**_

And you can't keep us apart"

"_**Even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart"**_

"_**'Cause my heart is," **_

"_**Cause my heart is" **_

"_**Wherever you are**_

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do<br>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
>So can I have this dance<p>

"_**Can I have this dance,"**_

"_**Can I have this dance,"  
><strong>_

"_**Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
>'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop<br>Let it rain, let it pour**_  
><em><strong>What we have is worth fighting for<br>You know I believe, that we were meant to be," **_They sang together, as the song came to a sudden quiet as she went in the air and he caught her as Blaine brought her back to the floor.

_**"It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you **_

"_**Like you," Rachel sang powerfully as the music swelled back up.**_

"_**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do," **_

"_**Way we do,"**_

"_**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
>So can I have this dance," <strong>_

"_**Can I have this dance,"**_

"_**Can I have this dance,**_

Can I have this dance  
>Can I have this dance?"<p>

__They whispered as the song ended and they stood close still in waltzing positions.

Everyone stared. How were they supposed to respond? It was High School MUSICAL. "Well," Mr. Shue began, "That was certainly stretching yourself. I didn't expect that. I don't think anyone did."

Rachel gave him an incredulous stare then said, "Mr. Shue, had you not known it was High School Musical, how was it?"

Everyone was silent until finally Kurt spoke. "While I DESPISE HSM, and everyone knows that, Rachel is right. It was beautiful. They're ten times better than Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens could ever hope to be. They turned a horrible, terrible, cheesy song and made it a beautiful love song."

"Thank you Kurt." Rachel said as they sat down. Blaine and Rachel were both sweating from the waltzing. As Blaine swiped his hair back his fingers briefly ran over his forehead, making some bandage appear. Rachel caught it, but tried to act naturally.

But so did Kurt. "Hey, honey, what is that?" Kurt questioned as Kurt rubbed at Blaine's forehead, Blaine trying not to wince. "What, is that a band aid?"

Rachel stared, frozen in horror. He was going to find out. Finally Blaine screamed out, "Please stop! It hurts!"

Everyone stared at Blaine's sudden outburst, Kurt looking hurt. "If I tell you what's wrong will you stop rubbing at my forehead!"

Kurt merely nodded. Rachel stood up as Blaine said, "Hold on, I'll be right back. Rachel come and help me." She ran out of the room after Blaine. It took them lest time, as Rachel knew what she was doing this time. A good twenty minutes to get the bandages and makeup off and reapply everything but the makeup.

"Are you sure about this?" Rachel whispered before they walked back in the room.

Blaine gave Rachel a defeated glance, "I can't keep this from him. It'll hurt more if he finds out later, and I love him too much to lose him."

When Blaine walked in, everyone gasped. Kurt looked up and started crying. Blaine rushed to his side and held him. He kissed his hair and told him everything would be alright. "How did that happen?" Kurt hiccupped into Blaine's shirt.

And they retold the story for the second time. Kurt was sobbing harder when they finished, Blaine and Rachel on the verge of tears now as well.

"_**Come stop your crying, it'll be alright,"**_ Everyone looked over to Brittany who had begun to sing.

"_**Just take my hand, hold it tight,"**_ They all were amazed at the sincerity and innoncence in her voice. She had tears building in her eyes.

_**I will protect you from all around you,**_

_**I will be here, don't you cry,**_

'_**Cause you'll be in my heart,**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart,**_

_**From this day on now and forevermore." **_Brittany started crying so Rachel took over.

"_**For one so small, you seem so strong,**_

_**My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.**_

"_**This bond between us, can't be broken, **_

_**I will be here, don't you cry,"**_ Blaine and Kurt joined in.

"'_**Cause you'll be in my heart, **_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart,**_

_**From this day on now and forevermore, **_

_**You'll be in my heart,**_

_**No matter what they say,**_

_**You'll be here in my heart,**_

_**Always."**_ The four all sang together.

"Always." Brittany whispered.

Rachel ran up to Brittany and hugged her, followed shortly by Blaine and Kurt.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered.

"We are a family. I don't like to see my family cry." Brittany whimpered.

"Look," Blaine said smiling now, "We aren't crying anymore. See?"

Everyone watched this unfold and was touched. Mr. Shue wiped his eyes, as did the rest of the girls and said smiling, "I think we found one of our songs for Nationals. Sung by Brittany."

Everyone clapped. And for the moment, everything was ok. Nothing else mattered but their little unconventional family.

* * *

><p>***What did you think? So, I know I promised more, but I started writing and, well, this happened. I am really happy with it! Thoughts? Next chapter should be awkward performances, and hopefully Klaine's date at Kurt's house! Unless, my mind takes me somewhere else…but I doubt that will happen! Read and Review! Reviews are love! :) –Rosaline***<p>

* * *

><p>+Oh, and sorry about the HSM…won't happen again…sorry. :)+<p> 


	4. And I Feel Fine

Rachel and Quinn were as far away from each other as humanly possible, with their backs turned away from each other.

"Dearest, darlingest Momsy and Popsicle," Quinn began as Rachel and she just wanted to get their duet out of the way.

"My dear father," Rachel spoke.

"_**There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz,"**_ They sang together, both trying to out-sing the other.

"_**But of course I'll care for Nessa,"**_

"_**But of course I'll rise above it." **_Quinn sang, heavily enunciating the't' on the end of it.

"_**For I know that's how you'd want me to respond,  
>Yes, there's been some confusion for you<br>See my roommate is..."**_ The two girls sang together, turning to face each other.  
><em><strong><br>"Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and  
>Altogether quite impossible to describe..." <strong>_Quinn sang with distaste sizing up Rachel's animal sweater and pleated skirt.__

"Blonde."

__Rachel said, the word coming out maliciously.__

__They paused looked at each other then looked out and sang, _**"What is this feeling so sudden and new?"**_

"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you"

__Rachel sang.__

"My pulse is rushing"

__Quinn being overly dramatic put her fingers to her wrist, looking to the door.__

"My head is reeling"

__Rachel sang while putting her hands to her head.__

"My face is flushing"

__Quinn sang with a squeal, using Bambi eyes and throwing her hands to her cheeks.__

"What is this feeling fervid as a flame,  
>Does it have a name, yeeesss,<br>Loathing unadulterated loathing"

__They sang together stariong each other down as they did so.__

"For your face"

__Quinn sang, scrunching her nose up.__

"Your voice"

__Rachel spat.__

"Your clothing"

__Backing off as if her sweater was poisoned.

"_**Let's just say, **_

_**I loathe it all." **_The girls sang matter-of-factly, then continued.

"_**Every little trait however small,  
>Makes my very flesh begin to crawl, <strong>_

_**With simple utter loathing  
>There's a strange exhilaration in such total<br>Detestation.**_

_**It's so pure so strong,  
>Though I do admit it came on fast<br>Still I do believe that it can last  
>And I will be loathing,<br>Loathing you my whole life long."**_

__Santana began leading the rest of the club in being 'Ozian's' singing, _**"Dear Galinda you are just too good  
>How do you stand it I don't think I could."<br>"She's a terror she's a tartar we don't mean to show a bias  
>But Galinda you're a martyr." <strong>_The rest of the club sang. Meanwhile, Kurt, Blaine, and Finn watched as Rachel began to lose steam, her confidence failing her as her fellow glee clubbers turned on her.__

"Well, these things are sent to try us."

__Quinn sang with a giggle and a bat of her long, mascara-ed eyelashes.__

"Poor Galinda forced to reside  
>With someone so disgusticified<br>We just want to tell you we're all on your side!  
>We share your loathing,"<p>

__Rachel just shrunk back more, tears starting to brim in her eyes. Blaine was about ready to smack every single person in that glee club. How could Mr. Shue let this happen? Rachel simply turned around wiping her eyes, and re-gaining her confidence, not letting Quinn get to her._**  
><strong>_

"_**What is this feeling so **_

_**Sudden and new **_

_**I felt the **_

_**Moment I laid eyes on **_

_**You, my pulse is **_

_**Rushing **_

_**My head is reeling,**_

_**My face is flushing,"**_

The club screamed in Rachel's direction, _**"WE LOATHE IT ALL!" **_What the hell? Kurt, Blaine, and Finn looked about ready to commit murder.

"_**Oh what is this feeling?  
>Every little trait however<br>Small makes our very flesh  
>Begin to crawl,<strong>_

_**And I will be  
>Loathing<br>There's a strange  
>Exhilaration<br>In such total  
>Detestation<br>It's so pure so strong," **_Quinn and Rachel sang together until Rachel, stealing the chorus' part sang with as much power as she could muster,

"_**So strong,"**_

__Quinn, making sure she won the diva battle glared at Rachel and began to circle her._** "Though I do admit it came on fast  
>Still I do believe that it can last and I will be <strong>_

_**Loathing for forever  
>Loathing<br>Truly deeply loathing  
>Loathing you<br>My whole life long!" **_Rachel looking at the hatred in Quinn's eyes turned away for the last note of the song to wipe her eyes one last time, but Quinn wasn't done. She tapped on Rachel's shoulder.

"Cry much?" Quinn said with a smug grin. Rachel looked at her with tears threatening to spill. But instead of holding her ground, she turned and ran out, sobs already being heard as she ran down the hall.

Blaine looked on in disbelief, stood up walked over to Quinn, and said in a low voice, "You're lucky I don't hit girls," Then turning to the rest of the club screamed, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! What happened to the family Kurt told me about every day? How can you IDIOTS not possibly see how fragile she is? Well, if this is family, I DON'T WANT TO BE A PART OF IT." And with that, Blaine ran out of the room calling after Rachel.

They all just stared at where Blaine had just stood when Santana finally said, "It was just a joke."

Kurt turned and looked at the vicious Latina and whispered, "Didn't look like it from where I stood." Then got up and walked out of the room.

Finn looked after Kurt, and then glared at Quinn. He got up to leave. "If you leave and go after that, that ELF, we're done." Quinn spat.

Finn just looked at her and said, "Fine. At least Rachel has a heart." And walked out. Quinn stared after Finn for a long time when Mr. Shuester got up and led her to her seat.

He looked at each of his kids with a disappointing gaze and finally began to speak.

"What it did it say on that list? No one? It SPECIFICALLY said this will NOT be used to tease anyone. And what did you do? You humiliated Rachel, and then kicked her while she was down. I am EXTREMELY disappointed in you. I always let you off easy. Not this time. Santana, and Quinn, detentions. Two weeks. Everyone else, one week." Mr. Shuester said unsympathetically. No one questioned his punishment.

"I thought you were all SO much better than this. You will serve during lunch. With SUE. Dismissed." He said and walked out of the room.

They all just continued to sit there, until finally, Quinn began to cry.

It had taken the three boys a good thirty minutes to get Rachel to calm down, repeating over and over how they didn't matter. Quinn was bitch to begin with. Do you really think she has any REAL friends? Finn offered to drive Rachel home and keep her company while Blaine took her dad's car and went to Kurt's.

"Well, that was QUITE an interesting day wasn't it?" Kurt sadi as the couple walked out, fingers interlaced.

Blaine gave a tired laugh and said, "I get why people wouldn't like her. I mean, she has a really STRONG personality, but, I can't believe her own teammates had the gall to do that to her. No one deserves to be treated like that."

"Oh don't worry," Kurt said with a reassuring smile, "Mr. Shue scolded them, and tomorrow they will be all sorry's and smiles." Kurt said before placing a kiss on his cheek before they got into their cars.

"I'll meet you at your house, okay Kurt?" Blaine called out.

"Yeah. I love you."

"I love you too."

They got in their cars and made the ten minute drive to Kurt's. Kurt turned on his Wicked playlist, and Blaine turned on his Maroon Five/Katy Perry playlist. It was on his drive home he figured out just what his solo would be. But he would need a little help. In order to plan out his song a little more, he made a couple laps around Kurt's neighborhood before finally pulling in the drive way.

"Hey," Kurt yelled out from the door, "What took you so long? Get lost? Couldn't see over the dashboard and miss the house?" Kurt laughed, making yet ANOTHER joke about Blaine's height.

"Very funny, and no. I had to stop for gas. Sorry." He said walking up to the door and kissing Kurt chastely on the lips. "Let's go downstairs. To your room." Blaine said with a mischievous and sly smile.

Kurt giggled and ran down the stairs, causing Blaine to chase after Kurt and tackle him on the bed. He began kissing Kurt everywhere, Kurt helpless to escape, just kept giggling. Soon, Blaine found his way to Kurt's mouth, effectively shutting Kurt up. Kurt ran his tongue over Blaine's lips asking for entrance, which Blaine happily provided.

Kurt's hands began exploring Blaine's chest, tearing his shirt out of his pants, running his hands up and down his rock hard abs, at which Blaine shuddered. Kurt, decide to take control and flipped Blaine on his back, Kurt now on top. Kurt took his hands out from under Blaine's shirt and started running his hands through Blaine's thickly gelled curls. An idea popped into his head.

Kurt stopped kissing Blaine with much effort, and whispered seductively into Blaine's ear, "Follow me."

Blaine looked at Kurt curiously and followed Kurt as he got off of Blaine and strutted, oh wizard god his ass looked good, to the bathroom. Kurt shut and locked the door. Blaine finally regained function of his brain and got up and walked over to the bathroom. He called, "I thought you wanted me to follow you. You are making it quite difficult when you have a door between us keeping me from being able to jump your bones."

He heard Kurt giggle uncontrollably from the other side of the door, and heard the shower turn on. Blaine's mind went straight to the gutter. They had the house all to themselves, were in the basement, and the shower turned on. It took all of Blaine's strength not to beat down the door and ravish Kurt right then and there.

"I have a little surprise for you," Kurt said, opening the door and poking his head out. He batted his eyelashes in the adorable way that he does, and finally Blaine's mind began to clear. He never batted his eyelashes unless he was playing a cruel- Blaine's head was met with a heavy spray of water.

Blaine's next instinct was to run. Kurt followed him around his room with the shower head soaking Blaine when finally Blaine retaliated, heading straight for Kurt, the two battling it out for control of the shower head.

"I GIVE, I GIVE!" Kurt shouted, throwing his hands into the air.

Blaine who was now spraying Kurt with the shower head, laughed, "HAHA! VICTORY!" Blaine ran into the bathroom and returned the shower head to its original place and asked with a stern look, "Now, why did you do that?"

Kurt, attempting to pull off the most innocent Bambi eyes possible whimpered, "I wanted to see your curls."

"Really?" Blaine asked, backing Kurt into a corner, "Well, you got to see my curls, and now you must be punished."

Kurt stared at Blaine blankly and was about to escape, but it was too late. Tickling had begun. They laughed as Kurt squirmed. Finally, Blaine stopped. They just lay there, Kurt in the crook of Blaine's arm, just staring at the ceiling. After a while, Blaine got up and said he had to go. Rachel needed him.

"Bye, I love you Darren." Blaine turned around and cocked an eyebrow at the nickname. "You look like Darren Criss. I had a HUGE crush on him before I met you."

Blaine laughed, and spoke, "Well, I am honored. I love you too, Bambi." Kurt gave him a confused look. "You look sweet and innocent like Bambi."

"Please don't call me Bambi."

"Why?"

"Just ask Ms. Pillsbury." Blaine looked confused and finally Kurt decided he would have to kick him out if he was ever going to leave. "C'mon, now get your dapper ass out of here before I hold you hostage and never let you leave."

"Is that a threat?" Blaine asked bemusedly.

Kurt's response was a seductive glare and whispered, "It's a promise."

Blaine left the house, his mind filled with Kurt, and his solo. He would need help. Blaine called someone he hadn't spoken to in a couple days. "Hey lover boy!" Wes, spoke into the phone, "Long time no speak! What's up? Homesick already?"

Blaine laughed and said, "Sorry, not quite. I actually need to enlist the Warblers help?"

"My interest has been piqued. What's up?"

"Mr. Shue wants me to do a solo, and the idea literally JUST came to me." Wes listened intently as Blaine explained exactly how everything would go down. When he finished Wes was quiet. "Dude, you still there?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, yeah. The Warblers would be happy to help! It's ingenious, and don't tell anyone I said this, especially David, it's freaking ADORABLE."

Blaine laughed loudly as he pulled into Rachel's driveway, Finn's truck still there. "Awesome. WE can meet tomorrow after school, say, four? New Directions isn't over until 3:30, so I can get all the costumes and everyone prepped for you guys. I gotta go. I just got home."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later. Bye lover boy!"

Blaine was laughing when he walked in the door and saw Finn and Rachel curled up watching A Very Potter Musical. Wait? AVPM!

"Rachel, how did you get this on DVD? I thought it was purely YouTube." Blaine asked excitedly.

Rachel looked up from her position in Finn's arms and shrugged. "I have my methods."

"You're cruel." He spoke with a huff, and then remembered what was going to go down tomorrow. "Hey guys, I need help with something."

Finn now looked away from the movie, "Sure, what is it?"

Blaine explained once again what he wanted to do. Both Finn and Rachel were happy to help. Rachel had ideas for exactly how they would dress. Blaine loved it, while Finn looked skeptical. No mastter what it was still a brilliant idea and they were all excited. To watch it take form.

Finn said goodnight, kissing Rachel lightly on the forehead before leaving. Blaine and Rachel stayed up late, planning, watching AVPM and doing their homework. Something told them tomorrow would be better than today or yesterday.

When they woke up the next morning bith were very chipper, Blaine finally able to move normally, only needing some cover up and little band aids for the really bad cuts and bruises.

AT the ned of the school day, Kurt, Blaine, Finn, and Rachel were all sitting next to each other, laughing about the jokes from A Very Potter Musical, acting as if nothing had happened the previous two days.

"Darren Criss is SO supermegafoxyawesomehott!" Rachel squealed.

"I know right?" Kurt laughed.

Mr. Shue walked in the room with a stern look on his face. "Okay, so all of you except for Santana showed up today at lunch. I'm tacking on another day."

"Fine." Santana muttered.

"Alright, well, who wants to go today? Mr. Shue asked happily.

Finn and Rachel looked at each other and shrugged and got up to perform.

One of the band kids began playing the guitar.

(Okay, so we all know what the emotion is here. So to keep it simple and easy, **FINN**, _RACHEL_, _**BOTH**_)

"**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
>Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in<br>'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
>'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven<strong>."

_"His best days will be some of my worst  
>He finally met a girl that's gonna put him first<br>While I'm wide awake he's no trouble sleeping  
>'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no<em>,"

_**"What am I supposed to do  
>When the best part of me was always you and<br>What am I supposed to say  
>When I'm all choked up and you're okay,"<strong>_

_"I'm falling to pieces, yeah"_  
><strong>"I'm falling to pieces<strong>

_"They say bad things happen for a reason  
>But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding<br>'Cause he's moved on while I'm still grieving  
>And when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no"<br>_  
><em><strong>"What am I gonna do<br>When the best part of me was always you  
>And what am I supposed to say<br>When I'm all choked up and you're okay"**_

___"I'm falling to pieces, yeah"  
><em>**"I'm falling to pieces, yeah"**  
><em><strong>"I'm falling to pieces"<strong>_  
><strong>"(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)"<strong>  
><em>"I'm falling to pieces"<br>_**"('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)"**_  
><em>  
><strong>"You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain"<br>**_"You took your suitcase, I took the blame"_  
><strong>"Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains, oh"<strong>  
><em>"'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name<em>

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing'"  
><em>**"Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
>'Cause I got time while she got freedom"<strong>  
><em>"'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break"<em>  
><strong>"No it don't break, <strong>_**no it don't breakeven**_**, no"  
><strong>  
><em>"What am I gonna do"<br>__**"When the best part of me was always you"**__  
><em>**"And what am I supposed to say"  
><strong>_**"When I'm all choked up and you're okay"**_

_"I'm falling to pieces, yeah"_  
><strong>"I'm falling to pieces, yeah"<strong>  
><strong>I'm falling to pieces"<strong>  
><em>"(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)"<em>  
><strong>"I'm falling to pieces"<strong>  
><em>"('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)"<em>

"_**I'm falling to pieces."**_

At the end, they stood right next to each other, chest to chest, and Finn whispered, "Quinn and I broke up."

Rachel simply stared, already too emotional from the song, could only put her hand on his chest and look at him pleadingly. Finn tried again, "Take a chance on me."

Rachel shook her head and sat down next to Blaine. He took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Puck and Quinn went next. Their song fell flat, both too cut off from their emotions to really get into the song.

Mr. Shue stood up when they were done and said, "Alright guys, we have time for one mor song. Who would like to go?"

Finn thought the other song Mr. Shue had chosen for him might sway Rachel so he stood up and grabbed a guitar. "So, uh, I learned guitar for this one. I figured it would be better acoustic."

Finn began to strum and Rachel recognized the melody immediately. It was one of her favorite songs. She had told Finn she had hoped one day to be serenaded by it. She felt then the boy would really love her for everything about her.

"_**There's something in the way she moves,  
><strong>_

_**Or looks my way, or calls my name,  
><strong>_

_**That seems to leave this troubled world behind." **_Finn looked at Rachel and smiled, pouring his heart and soul into the song and lyrics._**  
><strong>_

"_**And if I'm feeling down and blue,  
><strong>_

_**Or troubled by some foolish game,  
><strong>_

_**She always seems to make me change my mind.  
><strong>_

_**And I feel fine anytime she's around me now,  
><strong>_

_**She's around me now  
><strong>_

_**Just about all the time  
><strong>_

_**And if I'm well you can tell she's been with me now,  
><strong>_

_**She's been with me now quite a long, long time  
><strong>_

_**And I feel fine." **_Finn kept his gaze on Rachel, smiling sweetly. As Blaine watched this, he knew if she didn't take Finn back they would have to have VERY serious discussion tonight about it._**  
><strong>_

"_**It isn't what she's got to say  
><strong>_

_**But how she thinks and where she's been  
><strong>_

_**To me, the words are nice, the way they sound," **_As Finn alluded to Rachel's tendency to offend, or say the wrong thing Rachel's heart swelled. He understood. He loved her just as she was._**  
><strong>_

"_**I like to hear them best that way  
><strong>_

_**It doesn't much matter what they mean  
><strong>_

_**If she says them mostly just to calm me down  
><strong>_

_**And I feel fine anytime she's around me now,  
><strong>_

_**She's around me now  
><strong>_

_**Just about all the time  
><strong>_

_**And if I'm well you can tell she's been with me now,  
><strong>_

_**She's been with me now quite a long, long time  
><strong>_

_**And I feel fine.  
><strong>_

_**Every now and then the things I lean on lose their meaning  
><strong>_

_**And I find myself careening  
><strong>_

_**Into places where I should not let me go.  
><strong>_

_**She has the power to go where no one else can find me  
><strong>_

_**And to silently remind me  
><strong>_

_**Of the happiness and the good times that I know, got to know."**_ Rachel really was the only one who could calm Finn down, make him feel safe and sound._**  
><strong>_

"_**And I feel fine anytime she's around me now,  
><strong>_

_**She's around me now  
><strong>_

_**Just about all the time  
><strong>_

_**And if I'm well you can tell she's been with me now,  
><strong>_

_**She's been with me now quite a long, long time  
><strong>_

_**And I feel fine."**_

The last note hung in the air, everyone in awe at the depths Finn was able to take the song. Rachel stared at Finn with complete adoration, and Finn smiled at the response he got from her.

Kurt looked over at Blaine and whispered, "I feel fine anytime he's around me now, and he's around me now, almost all the time and I feel fine."

* * *

><p>***Chapter Four is finished and Five will be coming your way VERY SOON! What did you think? Read and Review always! Love to all of my readers and reviewer! What is Blaine planning? Love you all, Rosaline***<p> 


	5. Starkid Potter! No Freakin' WAY!

_***Hey! So the fifth chapter is up! Extreme references to Potter Musicals, and Potions Masters Corner, all which can be found on YouTube. I really like this chapter; I just went very OC, OOC, and AU. Like, REALLY. That being said, here you go! Read and Review! –Rosaline ***_

* * *

><p>Mr. Shue dismissed glee for the day, but Blaine had already told everyone but Kurt to hang back so they could prep for his solo tomorrow.<p>

When they all convened in the auditorium, Blaine explained exactly what he wanted them to do. They were all so excited and began working on harmonies. The Warblers arrived within a half hour and helped them work out the rest of the harmonies. Rachel explained what the costumes would be, and everyone went home for the night.

"Hey Rachel," Blaine called after Rachel as they walked out, "I'm gonna drive Finn to his house before I drive home. I'll meet you there."

"Ok." Rachel said with a forced smile. She figured it would give her a chance to calm down from the brutal slushying and snide comments she had gotten from Quinn and Santana today. Rachel pulled into her driveway and when she got inside, she decided she would do a myspace update.

Rachel pulled out her camera and pushed record.

"Hey. Long time no speak, huh? Well, I have been really busy with school and glee club, and I just had someone move in so, I haven't had any time to update. Anyhow, there was a lot that happened the last two days at school, and I've chosen to be strong about it. I think this song perfectly expresses how I feel. No one really knows who I am. In fact, I'm the coolest girl."

Rachel picked up her remote and pressed play. At the same time, Blaine was about to walk in when he heard Rachel talking. What had happened at school today? She began to sing.

"_All my dreams,_

_I'm chasing after._

_They don't need,_

_All this laughter._

_I take a grain of salt, _

_A stiff upper lip._

_It's not their fault,_

_I'm not as hip._

_Wake up kid; you know you're more than this…"_

Blaine didn't want to hear anymore. He walked away and went outside. He called the one person he knew she might listen to. He never wanted to call him, but desperate times called for desperate measures. The phone rang a few times before the person he was looking for picked up.

"Hey, Blaine, you caught me at bad time. I'm in the middle of writing songs for the new show."

"Sorry, but it's kind of important. Have you already picked the new girl?"

"No, we were doing that next week, why?"

"I think I found someone." There was silence on the other end as the person pondered this.

"I'll be on the next plane out."

"Thanks Darren."

"No problem Blaine." They hung up, and Blaine anxiously awaited his cousin's arrival.

His cousin texted him a half hour later, letting him know he would be in around ten o'clock.

Blaine was on the couch watching A Very Potter Sequel when Hiram Berry came home. "Hey Mr. Berry. Can my cousin stay here while he visits? He isn't going to cause any trouble, he is just like me."

Mr. Berry laughed, and pondered this before saying, "I don't see why not. You are a wonderful guest. I already consider you my son. Your family is my family, and my family is welcome here any day of the week."

Blaine looked at this man, this man he had only know for a few days, and yet he trusted him so much that he was letting a family member stay here. Was this family? Was this home? He hadn't had that feeling in so long. Real, pure, undiluted happiness.

"Thank you, thank you so much Mr. Berry. Oh, and don't tell Rachel. I want it to be a surprise."

"No problem." As Mr. Berry walked out of the room, Harry was just getting off the train, and was about to sing. This time, Blaine couldn't help but to sing along.

"_Home, I've heard the word before,  
>but it never meant much more<br>than just a thing I've never had._

A "place,"  
>They say, "Hey, know your place!"<br>But I've never had a place to even know,  
>or a face that I could go to<br>if I needed someone there..."

Before Rachel had saved him from his dad, he never had anyone but his friends, a home, nonexistent. With New Directions, with Rachel and her dad's he found himself smiling all the time, just because he was happy.

_"I'm laughing  
>it's hard to hide a smile<br>My god, it's been a while  
>since I have had a reason to.<em>

To think  
>it's been here all along<br>somewhere to belong,  
>and a reason,<br>a something-to-believe-in

I've finally found it,  
>a place where I'm wanted...<br>This must be how it feels to have a home

I used to dream about it  
>but never schemed or counted<br>on fantasies or wishes-  
>it breaks a man to see what he misses<p>

So many nights I'd pray  
>for a better life, a better day<br>but I never thought that it'd come true  
>now that it's here, I don't know what to do<br>and I'm trying not to cry,"

As Blaine sang with his cousin he found himself with tears brimming.

_"This must be how it feels  
>to have a home<em>

I've finally made it  
>I've hoped and I've waited<br>and for the first time in my life, I don't feel so alone

My heart starts to heal  
>to know that it's real.<br>This is how it must feel  
>to have a home!"<p>

Blaine would do anything for his new family. That's just what you do.

"Hey," Rachel said as she came down the stairs, "You mind if I watch with you?"

"Not at all, AVPS makes everything better."

Rachel smiled and pulled out her snack, "That and red vines, what the spell can't they do?"

Blaine laughed, took a red vine and asked, "Where did you get this anyway? I thought it was YouTube only."

"Well," Rachel smiled slyly, "Let's just say, Pigfarts, Pigfarts, here I come. Pigfarts, Pigfarts, yum, yum, yum!"

"C'mon Rachel," Blaine said, "Be serious."

Rachel pouted. "Fine. I asked Jacob Ben Israel. He was happy to do it for me."

Blaine looked incredulous. "I would say that you shouldn't play with him like that, but hey, you got AVPM AND AVPS out of it."

"Right?" At that point they decided to run out and grab pizza from Paul's. While they were out they stocked up on Red Vines, and decided to do a Very Potter viewing night.

As they were sitting there watching Hermione sing 'Coolest Girl', Blaine remembered that he wanted to talk to Rachel. "Hey, I heard you doing your myspace post earlier. What happened at school?"

Rachel looked like a deer caught in headlights and quickly lied, "The entire glee club made fun of me while I was singing."

"But, you said the last COUPLE of days, which infers that something happened today." Blaine asked.

Rachel stayed silent.

"Rachel," Blaine prodded, "You can tell me."

Rachel looked at him and said, "Satan and Quinn are mad they got detentions. They're response was to make snide comments. Then, when I turned around my face was met with a brutal slushying from all the footballers. Noah included." As Rachel saw Blaine become angry, she quickly added, "Blaine, I'm a big girl I can handle it. I'll live."

Blaine just shook his head in disbelief. "You don't get it. You don't see yourself clearly. You are such a good person. You have a huge heart. And you certainly don't deserve to be made fun of, or get slushied. THAT'S why I'm mad. THAT'S why Finn, Kurt, and I stand up for you."

Rachel listened intently. Blaine saw she still didn't fully understand. "Thank you Blaine. I've just, I've never had anyone care so much about what happens to me." They stopped talking after that, a comfortable silence enveloping the room.

"There's NO WAY!" Blaine and Rachel sang loudly while Harry sang it on the T.V. They were dancing, laughing, it was good night overall. Blaine's phone beeped, and he got up to leave.

"Where are you going? We haven't gotten to _Days of Summer_ yet!" Rachel whined as Blaine got ready to walk out the door.

He just laughed and responded, "I've got an errand I have to run."

Rachel raised her eyebrows and asked skeptically, "At nine forty-five at night?"

"Fine," Blaine said as he opened the front door, "I'll tell you. It's a SURPRISE!" And with that Blaine darted out the door before Rachel could yell.

Blaine sped to the airport, excited to see his cousin. He pulled into the parking garage, and ran to meet Darren at his gate. He waited for Darren five minutes when his dark shaggy haired cousin stepped out. Blaine ran up to him and enveloped him in a giant hug.

"Good to see you too." Darren laughed, his pink Ray Bans falling off the top of his head over his eyes.

When Blaine finally let go he said, "I have so much to tell you about."

Darren looked his cousin up and down and said worry filling his voice, "I assume you will explain the cuts and bruises on your face?" When Blaine nodded solemnly, Darren said, his happy tone back, "Get into a fight little man?"

Blaine laughed, "I wish, totally awesome battle scars, right?"

"You know it." They walked out to Rachel's car together, Darren telling Blaine excitedly about his plans for A Very Potter Threequel.

They got into the car, and Darren said excitedly, "So tell me about this girl."

"Well," Blaine began, trying to sum Rachel Berry up, "She is Hermione in a nut shell. Everyone makes fun of her, and uses her, but wizard god, there is SO much talent there. When she opens her mouth and sings, you can't help but lose yourself.

"She has a huge heart, but never gets the brass ring. She can be really abrasive, and goal oriented and selfish, but I've had time with her away from the hell of high school, and she is amazing. That abrasive shell she puts up, it's a defense mechanism against the crap everyone throws at her, but lately, it just isn't there.

"It's like she's just given up and accepted she is always going to be hated. I heard her singing Coolest Girl in her room today, and I knew enough was enough. I had to call you. I thought she might listen to you." Blaine finally finished rambling.

Darren stared at his cousin, and asked, "Does she like the musicals?"

Blaine laughed and said, "_Like_ them? She has them all memorized."

Darren laughed and asked light-heartedly, "This one is most important. Does she like Red Vines?"

"She loves them." They passed Westerville, and Darren raised his eyebrows in confusion. "I left." Blaine stated simply.

Darren left the topic untouched. What happened between Blaine and his father, taboo in their family. They always wanted to do something for Blaine, but were always too scared of his father. Even his mother was too scared, and Blaine was her life.

Within a few minutes, Darren lightened the mood. "Any new love interests?" He saw Blaine's eyes light up at the question. For a moment Darren wished he had someone to feel that way about.

"His name is Kurt. He is amazing. I love him. You have to meet him." Blaine gushed.

Darren smiled and responded, "Of course, I would love to meet your boyfriend. Gotta put him in line in case he ever tries to hurt you."

Blaine laughed as they pulled into the driveway of the Berry's house. "One more thing, her name is Rachel, and I'm living with her. She is my best friend, so be nice."

Darren just looked at Blaine incredulously before finally saying, "Dude, I'm the nicest guy on the planet!"

Blaine jokingly said as he was getting out of the car, "Ok then. Well, duck you, I'm gonna go write some real songs now."

Darren's eyes widened in fear and shouted in mock horror, "I can't believe you actually watch _Potion Master's Corner_! It was a REALLY long day and having Joe insult my music abilities really pissed me off!"

He got out of the car, grabbed his suitcase, and flung his backpack over his shoulder as he walked to the door. When they walked in Darren saw a little girl sitting in front of the T.V. watching AVPS.

"Blaine, took you long enough," Rachel said over the couch jokingly, then turned, "Where did you go, Chica-g-gg-" She stuttered as she saw Darren standing in the doorway, Red Vine hanging out of her mouth.

Blaine chuckled, and began to rewinding the movie back to _No Way_, where they had left off before he had left and said, "This Darren. He is my cousin, and he is going to be staying here for a while."

The girl managed to move the Red Vine out of her mouth and regain brain function long enough that she asked, "Darren Criss? Harry Potter Darren Criss? Starkid Potter Darren Criss?"

Darren spoke this time saying, "The very same. We are actually working on A Very Potter Threequel now. It's going to be the threequel. Duh, stop rambling Darren."

"Darren Criss is in my house and there is going to be a threequel." She breathed, still unable to think properly.

Darren looked to his cousin and asked, "Is this her little sister?"

Blaine laughed and said, "No, actually. This is Rachel."

"Hi Rachel. It is totally awesome to meet you. I see you like Red Vines. What the hell can't they do right?" Darren said with an easygoing smile.

Rachel stared, stars in her eyes and breathed once more, "Darren Criss is in my house."

Then Rachel passed out.

* * *

><p><em>***I hope you liked it! I went REALLY OOC, OC, and AU at this point, but there is a reason, I promise, plus having Blaine and Darren in the story will be fun! :) Anyways, I already have the next chapter written, but I am waiting on an edit, so that will be up soon, I promise! Read and Review! Reviews are love! :) 3 Love to all of my readers! –Rosaline***<em>


	6. AN! Important! Please read!

I have a few ideas for new stories and I want to run it by you, so tell me what you would think about the following (heads up, there are quite a few coming your way):

Slicing My Heart: Blaine decides he is not gay and begins dating Rachel. Blaine makes Rachel happier and makes her forget about her problem; the piece of glass she slices into her arm every night. A love story with a painful twist.

I Do…: Learren Chapter fiction; the events that follow Lea and Darren as they wade through the end of Glee, and the best relationship the other has ever had. Each other.

Just Haven't Met You Yet: Blaine meets Rachel in a coffee shop and falls in love, only to find out she already has a boyfriend. But Blaine can be patient. Only, how long can he wait for the girl of his dreams? In which Blaine is straight (just to make things easier).

The Only Exception: Rachel is the Italian princess visiting California for a week before she is to be wed to Prince Jonathan of England. What happens when she falls in love with the wonderful Blaine Anderson of America? How can she still wed Jonathan when she is in love with a man on the other side of the world?

So there you have it, four stories which I have all completely outlined. Thoughts? With SMH disregard events of season two after BIOTA and JHMYY, disregard events of season two completely, it is a usage of the characters and the Glee world.

Thank you to all who read my stories! Please review and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, tell me your thoughts for these Raine fictions! It would be a huge help! :) Love, Rosaline*

And I promise to update soon! I've just been very busy! Thank you! Love ya! :)


End file.
